1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an open shelf bar.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the hotel business many rooms are equipped with bars which enable the occupant to have a drink in his or her room. There have been many types of bar provided for individual use in rooms and these range from the very basic system in which the room occupier takes articles from the bar and lists them on a form provided which he then takes down to the reception where the articles consumed are added to his bill to more sophisticated arrangements where the articles are kept in individual compartments holes and a sensor is used associated, for example, with the door to the compartment which indicates when an article has been taken out. This information is then fed to the bill producing station when the article is automatically added to the customer's bill.
Current systems have a number of disadvantages. For example, with the basic type, the customer may not record his usages properly or at all, where the discrepancy only comes to light after the customer has left the hotel with consequent loss to the hotel owners. In the more sophisticated systems, there is no open access and consequently the customer may be deterred from buying an article which he cannot readily inspect. Free access is also available to the hotel staff.